


Gama-chan

by OrenjiRabenda



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrenjiRabenda/pseuds/OrenjiRabenda
Summary: Six year old Naruto finds himself trying to save a crying princess and then finds a frog sitting on the spot where she was.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Gama-chan

Six years after the attack of the Kyubi, everything returned to normal.

Naruto crawled out of his apartment and hid behind a wall, he peaked and saw no one, he grinned and ran to a manhole, he ran to a tree and broke apart a branch, he used it to open the manhole and jumped down.

Meanwhile, a man groaned as he saw the open manhole.

"Stupid rats! Makes me wonder how big they are!" He growled as he fixed it back closed.

Naruto ran inside the sewer, taking the twists and turns, avoiding the rancid water, he saw a ladder and climbed up it, he picked the lock and opened the manhole, he crawled up and laughed, he ran to the forest and played.

Naruto skipped to a river, but he stopped in mid step when he heard sobbing.

He ran to the river and saw a little girl his age sitting on a rock in the middle of the wide and silent river.

She was curled up in a ball, he was struck in curiosity.

"Ooooiii!!!"

He yelled, the girl looked up and saw him.

She curled back and yelled "P-Please leave me a-alone!"

"Why are you crying?!" He asked "You can't go back to land, can you?!"

She ignored him.

Naruto became worried.

He kicked off his shoes and dipped both his tiny feet in the river, he jumped down.

The water stopped below his shoulders. It might be little deep for him, but he was determined to help the girl.

He carefully took steps towards the sad girl, the girl looked at him in curiosity, oblivion, worry, and wonder.

Naruto stopped in front of her, he held out his tiny hand towards her, she looked at his hand, confused of what to do.

"Come on, I'll help you, dattebayo!" He cheered, she looked at him, he smiled at her, she blushed and said "I-I can... G-Go back by myself..."

"Eeeeeh? Why don't you go back then?" He asked, she dangled her tiny feet down and said "N-No one likes me there..."

"You'll be lonely here" He said, she then looked up and said "No one will hate me here"

"No one will like you here either, dattebayo" He said, she bit her lip and looked at him.

She wiped her tears and took his hand, she pulled up her pink kimono and stepped on the water.

Naruto's eyes glowed in amusement and wonder as she stand on the water.

"How-...?"

He cut himself off, his young mind couldn't get the right words to form.

She blushed and looked away.

"My... M-My father told me t-that this is essential..." She said, he slowly nodded.

"I don't know what essential means, dattebayo..." He said, still out of breath.

She started walking as he followed, he climbed up to the land and turned to her, still holding her hand as she stood on water.

"Are you a princess?" He asked, she blushed and asked "W-Why... Would you say that?"

"Because... I'm a monster, everyone hates a monster... And I heard from a pink haired girl with a very tall head that a princess is very kind, dattebayo..." He explained, she looked down to her pink kimono and said "I-I... I don't think I'm a princess... Nor will I ever will be..."

"Well, I think you're a princess, dattebayo!"

He smiled

"A girl as pretty as you is a princess!"

She gasped and blushed.

"I'm Naruto! And you are?" He asked, she looked at his blue eyes and stepped back, her hand slipping away.

"Y-You're going to take me b-back if you know my name..." She said, he furrowed his eyebrows and said "You know my name, but you don't seem to be afraid"

"W-Why would I?" She asked, he looked down and said "I told you... I'm a monster"

"You're not a monster..." She said "You're not green, you have... Two eyes, you're not really big, and you're not a bully..."

"And you're pretty, you have pretty eyes, you're in a dress, and you're very kind, yet you're still not a princess" He said "Are you sure?"

She was silent, she looked to her shoulder and saw her clan's crest, she frowned.

"I am not... But they say I am..." She said as she held her crest in her tiny hand.

"What do you-?"

"Lady Hinata!!!" A man yelled.

Hinata turned around and saw a distant Hyūga.

She turned back around and saw that Naruto was gone, she began looking around, but the Hyūga man took her hand and said "Let us go, Lady Hinata. Your father, Lord Hiashi, is expecting you in training"

"R-Right, Kō-san..." She muttered as she was pulled away, she sighed and looked ahead as they crossed the river.

Naruto stepped out from a tree and watched her walk away, and when they were gone, he saw a single green object on the stone Hinata was on.

He walked through the river to it and took it, it was a green frog wallet, it was full of red petals.

When he opened it, the petals flew away.

He watched them go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!!! It's the author here!
> 
> How do you like my little one shot?
> 
> I just thought that maybe it would be cute if little Naruto and little Hinata had another encounter. Hehehehe.
> 
> Anyway! R&R!
> 
> -OrenjiRabenda


End file.
